


No Plans

by CeliaEquus



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Kink Meme, Prompt Fill, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants a family Christmas with his friends, but they all have plans.  Will he be alone on Christmas Day?</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuthorInDistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/gifts).



_Natasha_

"What're you doing for Christmas?" Tony asked, perching on the bed beside Natasha's rucksack.

"SHIELD needs me on surveillance," she said. "I'm one of the few willing to work Christmas Day. In theory, we're all willing; but I have nowhere else to be."

"…Right," Tony said.

"You have plans, yes?"

"Uh, yeah. Well, no. I was just gonna stick around the tower. There'll be people around. But I'll miss you," he added sincerely. She half-smiled.

"You will not even notice my absence," she said.

 _Wanna bet_? Tony thought. He hoped that none of his other fellow Avengers had made plans.

_Clint_

Tony bounced into the range, slightly hopped up on candy canes.

"Whatcha doin' Christmas Day?" he asked Clint. Clint lowered his bow.

"Same as every year," he said. "Prank any of the probies stuck at SHIELD. Natasha doesn't need me for this mission, so it's down to me to move mistletoe where people least suspect it, mess with the coffee machine, superglue tinsel to the consoles…"

"Sounds fun," Tony said. "Need help?"

"Nah. Not unless you can creep through the vents?" Tony shook his head. "What're your plans?"

"Visit the Rockefeller Centre. Make fun of the tree. Usual kinda thing."

_Steve_

"I guess you're going to church?" Tony said, plonking down onto the seat beside Steve.

"On Christmas Day? Yes."

"Then…?"

"There's a soup kitchen nearby. I might help out there, maybe even be Santa if they want me to."

Damn. Tony couldn't compete with charity. Not for Christmas. "Have a nice time. Say hello to the kiddie orphans for me."

"What're you gonna do?"

"Me?" Something interesting. Hopefully. "Insist on a Christmas movie marathon. All day. Try to be back before it ends."

"I don't know. I might be out all night."

"That's… okay. We'll be cool." Whoever was left.

_Thor_

"Jane's parents are out of the country," Thor replied. "I intend to follow her there, and spend the Yuletide season with them. It would be a fine way to spend my first Midgardian Christmas, do you think?"

"Perfect," Tony said, hiding his sinking spirits the best he could. "I'm thinking about taking the others to my place at Malibu. Build sandcastles instead of snowmen. The villa's been rebuilt, so we should christen it with plenty of eggnog and carols."

"That sounds delightful," Thor said, beaming. "I wish you joy of the season, Anthony."

"Thanks, buddy. You have a good time."

_Bruce_

Rhodey was with his mom, and Pepper and Happy were with her folks. Bruce was his only hope for a Christmas with another human being around.

"Got any Christmas plans?" he asked tentatively. Bruce smiled.

"Same as always," he said. "Find a poor community, provide free health care. Or hang around a hospital in case they need extra help. It gets busy during the silly season."

"I can imagine. Well, I'm planning to travel. Want a ride somewhere?"

"I'll be good. But thanks for the offer, Tony."

"Not a problem," Tony said, and he went to hit the liquor cabinet.

_Christmas Day_

Tony was obviously still drunk.

"Mrs. Rhodes?"

"Anthony Stark, you should've said you wanted company for Christmas."

"I… uh…"

"Thank the Lord for terrible liars," she said, leading him into the dining area. Rhodey and the Avengers were waiting. "Now eat up. It's a long day ahead. You'll need energy."

"But… your plans…"

"SHIELD understood," Natasha said.

"Fury was relieved," Clint muttered.

"There were enough volunteers," Steve said.

"Jane sends her love," Thor added.

"I'd rather be here," Bruce said.

Tony sat down. He had family.

Clint leaned towards him.

"Seen Thor's presents? I think he raided the Asgardian treasury!"

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a Christmas prompt on the Avengers kink meme, round 25, page 55. I decided to challenge myself by making each part only 100 words long. The last line is in deference to the OP's bonus of Thor giving the best presents.
> 
> Do you know how hard it is to stick to 100 words? I think that it would be crueller for teachers to set assignments in which students have to make damn good points in as few words as possible. They wouldn't have to spend as long reading essays.
> 
> Anywho. In the spirit of the festive season, please review!


End file.
